


once in twenty lifetimes

by the_parentheticals



Series: Pari Does Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hallucinations, Hanahaki Disease, Hiding Medical Issues, Implied Fae, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals
Summary: There are flowers in the pockets of his jeans when he wakes up.They're fresh, as if they'd just come into existence the minute before he placed his hands in the pockets. He twists a petal between his fingers, and his voice dies in his throat. He turns on the tap, and flower petals come out. He brushes his teeth and washes his hands with his eyes closed, and when the tap is off, his hands are wet.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders / Unknown
Series: Pari Does Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852357
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	once in twenty lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> From anonymous: "For bad things happen bingo, could you do Hiding an illness with Logan hiding the illness?"
> 
> Perhaps this isn't so much "hiding" as "denial."

There are flowers in the pockets of his jeans when he wakes up.

They're fresh, as if they'd just come into existence the minute before he placed his hands in the pockets. He twists a petal between his fingers, and his voice dies in his throat. He turns on the tap, and flower petals come out. He brushes his teeth and washes his hands with his eyes closed, and when the tap is off, his hands are wet.

Breakfast looks fine, but it comes down like petals, and he can feel them growing inside him (although he knows that cannot be happening).

His friends notice, but he says nothing is wrong, and they believe him, and he wants to hate them for it.

He ducks out, into the bathroom at lunch, and petals come up, and his stomach feels empty, and he can't breathe. It doesn't matter how he feels that barbed wire is around his ribs, because it cannot be happening.

He hasn't gone into the forest, and he does not believe that there is anything in there. There is nothing wrong, but he still should be careful. He doesn't want to die yet. (Or worse, his mind reminds him, and he thinks that cannot happen.)

Why? he thinks, and his mind answers that he knows what it is. (He is in love.) But he is not in love, he cannot be in love. (But there are petals in his pockets and his mouth for a reason.) He swears to himself to keep his secret.

Even if it kills him?

Especially.

* * *

There is always someone who does not know who their ancestors are, and sometimes that manifests in the worst ways. The forest has been there for much too long, not to be patient. The forest is patient, and when the worst consequences happen, someone will try to find out why.

And if that someone realizes what's happened upon stepping in, all the better.


End file.
